


Firsts

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, First Threesome, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Bucky and Koschei get their first date, and Steve welcomes them home after.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! First sequel is here, and it is short, sweet, and sexy. Updates will be weekly, every Monday, as per usual, but only one update per week!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“You’ve got ice cream on your nose.” Koschei bumps into Bucky’s side as he smiles up at him, squeezing his hand.

“Prolly ‘cause I’m enjoying the /hell/ out of it,” Bucky retorts with a big, exaggerated lick at the chocolate and vanilla swirl. They’d both chosen something cheesy for their first date — ice cream, walking around Central Park, and decidedly ignoring the paparazzi following them around. Koschei rolls his eyes playfully and takes another munch from his cone. The ice cream /is/ really good, which is why /his/ is already almost gone. Bucky seems to be taking his sweet time savoring it, making happy sounds with every mouthful before he has to duck his head to lick up the drops that slide slowly down the sides.

Bastard knows what he’s doing. 

“If you think I’m going to teasingly wipe it off and lick it for you, you’ve got another thing coming,” Koschei tells him with a fond roll of his eyes. “/I’m/ trying to enjoy our time in the fresh air, walking around, while you’re over here…over here—,”

“Over here what? /What/?”

“/Fellating/ the ice cream.” 

“Fellating it.”

“Yes.”

“I am pretty certain that’s not a verb.”

“…You’re fellating it.” 

Bucky stops walking to look Koschei dead in the eye and try, very hard, to shove the entirety of his ice cream’s big domed top into his mouth. Which would’ve been very cool and suave and little sexy, if what /hadn’t/ happened was half of said ice cream falling onto and into Bucky’s shirt instead. This is promptly followed by Koschei having to sit on a bench from laughing so hard as Bucky yelps and hops around Central Park, in plain view of all, as he frantically waves his hands at his shirt while chanting “COLD COLD COLD” over and over.

Yes, he is holding the rest of the cone as this happens.

Yes, it gets even more ice cream on him. 

Koschei thinks he might pass out from this much laughter. 

“Alright, y’know what?” Bucky starts, plopping the rest of his sad, sad ice cream cone into the trash. “Fuck this. It’s like 80 out and /fuck/ this.” And in one swift movement, he just peels off his shirt and tosses it in the trash. 

Pretty immediately, Koschei stops laughing to stare, mouth hanging open just slightly as he takes in all that gorgeous, golden skin on display, the dangerous shine of that metal arm in the sun, the /abs/, dear god, the abs…

Bucky is smirking at him like the smug asshole he is and Koschei swallows thickly before collecting himself. He stands up, lifts his chin to look as unaffected as possible, and as he strides past Bucky he calls back to him.

“You’ve still got ice cream on your nose.”

~

The rest of the date is spent with just as much laughter and fun. Koschei feels centuries younger and he thinks he could die happy with his hand in Bucky’s, as long as Steve holds the other. Bucky has the wonderfully impulsive idea to buy a towel to lie on from a nearby tourist shop to bring back to the park, and Koschei dozes on Bucky’s chest on one of the lush hills, the sun setting around them, Bucky’s hand stroking through his hair and tracing his cheek as they enjoy the silence together.

Afterwards, Bucky tucks the towel under one arm and Koschei under the other, and they walk back to the tower with what Koschei is certain are ridiculous grins on their faces. Steve gives them this dopey, lovestruck grin of his own when they walk back to Steve and Bucky’s room (they all decided to at least /try/ and take things slowly) and really, the entire thing is pretty disgustingly cute. Koschei imagines Tony gagging. 

The three of them fall as one to the bed, peeling off each other’s clothes and trading summer-warm kisses and hot, slow drags of their hands down sides and up thighs. Koschei moans high and needy into Steve’s mouth as Steve strokes his cock, the rhythm hitching with every perfectly-aimed thrust of Bucky’s fingers into him from behind. It takes them almost no time at all to find the best position, made all the more possible with their strength and agility. Pressed as close together as three people can be, Steve fucks into Koschei in missionary while Bucky, behind Steve, kneels up to fuck into Steve in turn. This wonderful, brilliant idea means that with every thrust, Steve is pushed deeper into Koschei, which is, well. It’s like Bucky is fucking him /through/ Steve.

More accurately, it’s like he’s getting fucked by both of them at the same time, and it’s pretty great for everyone involved. 

Eventually, kissing takes too much effort and Koschei tips his head back, grips onto Bucky’s wrists that hold Steve’s hips, and tries in vain to spread his legs wider. Steve groans, breathless and desperate as he smears kisses across Koschei’s chest, hips canting to and fro like he can’t help himself. Bucky bites and sucks the back of Steve’s neck as he speeds up his rhythm, which speeds up Steve’s, until the three of them are moaning and crying out and begging before coming in a great wave of color and sensation like nothing any of them have ever felt before. 

And yeah, Koschei thinks, yeah.

He could get used to this.


End file.
